dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Accidental Kiss
Today could be a tragedy for Blue. When he accidentally kisses Fox and Pink breaks up with Blue. Blue, Red, Wolf & Fox once again go back in time to fix it. Characters *Blue *Red *Wolf *Fox *Pink *Rapper Transcript (Wolf & Fox are walking down the street. Fox is mad at Wolf for something he did) Fox: Seriously Wolf, there was a sign that said quiet! Wolf: I don't listen to rude signs. Fox: Remind me never to go to a library with you again Rapper: They always do. Fox: Wolf started a rave party inside of a public library and made out with the librarian. Wolf: Hey she wanted it. Rapper: I never knew Wolf made out with people even though he's a killer Fox: Did she also want to be tortured for your arousal? Wolf: One must do what he needs for a boner. Blue: (walks up to them) Seriously? All this because of Wolf's craziness?! (face palm) Your almost like Red.\ Red: You are one awesome dude! maybe i could try that with Stacy Pink: (waving not far to Blue) Hey Blue! Blue: Hi Pink! Red: Sup Pinky Pussy! Pink: (glares) Uh Blue? Blue: What? Pink: Are you talking to Fox again? Blue: As friends! Wolf: awkward Red: Oh someone's jealous! Blue: (puts hand on forehead) Oh man. I need to go home Fox: (Crosses arms at Pink) What is your problem!? Pink: I dunno sometimes I just get jealous Red: Sweet! A Girl Fight! Fox: You know as well as I that Blue will never cheat on you. You need to back off Blue. Blue: Girls are you figh- (suddenly Blue trips over a rock and falls on Fox) Wolf: Get the popcorn Red, this will get good. (then it shows the two lying on the ground when they realise they accidentally kissed) Blue: Oh Shit! Fox: Oh no. Pink: (starts to cry) I knew it! Blue: Wait Pink! I'm sorry! Fox: Pink that was an accident! Pink: You wanted to be with Fox ALL ALONG! Blue: (angry and yells) IT WAS AN ACCIDENT PINK Fox: Pink don't jump to conclusions! Pink: I don't know I just...... I Don't Know! (runs away sobbing) Blue: Pink! Wait! Red: We should sell this to a show. Wolf: But I hate drama. Blue: (gets angry) GOD DAMN IT!!! WHY MUST EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO MY LIFE!!!!!! (kicks the rock but hurts his foot in the process. Blue sits down and starts crying) Fox: (sits down next to Blue) Blue? Blue: (cries really loud scaring Fox) Why!? WHY!!!??? Fox: Blue calm down Blue: How can I calm down!? (crying) Wolf: (grabs Blue by the collar and smacks his face) Snap out of it! You're not going to fix anything by crying like a little bitch! Now suck it up and start thinking on solving this! Blue: (angrily punches Wolf) YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME!!? Fox: Blue, just calm down. We'll find a way to solve this. (places hand on Blue's shoulder) Trust me. Blue: (sighs) Your right. We gotta solve this. Red: Too bad we can't reverse time to fix this. Blue: (suddenly pops head up) DO YOU STILL HAVE IT!? Red: The what? Blue: THE TIME MACHINE!? Red: Um no i sold it to buy prostitutes. Blue: GAAH!!! Well that's it then! Wolf: where did you sell it to? Red: The Golden Lotus Dragon. Fox: Why did you sell it to them? Red: They needed to get ancient supplies for their Chow Mien. Blue: (sigh) I can't think anymore Wolf: Well Blue there is only one thing to do. (Time jump to the Golden Lotus Dragon. Red Blue Wolf and Fox run out of the building with the time machine) Fox: That was your idea!? (Ninjas chase them throwing ninja stars) Blue: We gotta go back 10 minutes ago! (suddenly they all dissapear and appear in the past) Red: Did that work? Wolf: Look! There's us! Past Fox: You know as well as I that Blue will never cheat on you. You need to back off Blue. Blue: quick we got to do something! Red: I got this. (Red pushes Past Blue before he trip over Past Fox, but Past Blue bumps into Past Pink and sends her into a oncoming truck) Blue: RED!!! Red: oops. Wolf: Well lets try that again. (travels back 15 seconds earlier) Past Fox: You know as well as I that Blue will never cheat on you. You need to back off Blue. Wolf: Let me try. (Wolf uses a bat to break Past Blue's legs. Blue then feels the pain and his legs go limp) Blue: GAAAAHHH!!!! Fox: Wolf!!! why did you do that!? Wolf: Now he won't trip on your past self. Red: Smart thinking. Fox: (Sighs) Leave it to a girl to do what's right. Red: That's what she said! (Fox kicks Red in the crotch before going back another 15 seconds) Past Fox: You know as well as I that Blue will never cheat on you. You need to back off Blue. (Fox tackles her past self out of the way before Blue trips over her) Red: Oh fuck! I think i'm seeing double and it is AWSOME!!! Blue: Now we just gotta travel back to the present! (everyone travels to the present where Pink is standing) Blue: Pink? Is everything alright? Pink: I don't know! You tripped on a rock and almost fell on Fox but then she got pushed away by someone. Blue: It's been fixed! Pink: What's been fixed? Blue: Uh nothing. (holds Pink in his shoulder and walks off) Thanks guys. Wolf: you know I'm going to have you do a favor for me right? Blue: (turns pale) Oh God '-end-' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases